The cat and the crow (orginal)
by redwindstorm
Summary: Upon realizing those who have read the orginal before I got my awesome coauthor. So for comparasion between the two here is the orginal
1. Sister?

The night air smell clean and crisp. the woods that surrounded the manor were quite all the animals were asleep for the night. This was the hour for the night time critters all of which were just beginning to wake up. "Finally i found you after all this time tonight we will see who is better." A young lady with raven colored hair that fell to her waist her cat like eyes flashed red in the darkness said as she headed to the manor's front door.

"My lord are you ready to retire for the evening" A man with raven hair dressed in a tail coat asked a young child who was sitting behind a desk. "Not yet Sebastian" The child his master Ceil Phantomhiv said "Of course my lord" Sebastian said with a bow as he left the room to tend to his other chores while he waited for his master to be ready to retire.

A larger crash was the only hint that something was up quickly he ran to the main entrance. he was greeted by almost total destruction of the front doors which look like they had been kick down. and standing in the door way was a young looking girl her raven hair hung down to her waist. Her tight dark blue dress hugged her carves nicely.

"There you are I've been looking every where for you and now i finally found you" The young girl said as her eyes fell on the stunned looking Sebastian still standing at the top of the stairs "Oh no not her" was the only thought as he tried to back slowly out of the room before she got the chance to move.

"Where do you think your going?" The girl asked as she moved impossiblely fast for a human but before she reached the place where he was standing he had already taken off headed back to his master's study. quickly opening the door and slipping inside. "What was that crash" Ceil asked from behind the desk with out looking up "Just an uninvited guest not to worry" Sebastian said hoping that he kept the fear out of his voice. But before Ceil could reply the door slammed open. "Sebastian who the hell is this?" Ceil asked

"Sebastian thats your name now you got a master?" the girl who had just slammed the door opened asked "Oh I'm being rude my name is Tora I'm well I guess I should call you by your new name Sebastian baby sister" She said with a giggle walking up to Ceil and extended her hand for him to shake. "His baby sister? I didn't know he had any family" Ceil said as he shook her hand "That would explain the fear in his voice" he continued looking at the man standing in the corner with a quizzical look on his face "Why would he be afraid of his own sister?" he thought

"If you are wondering why he ran away from me its because I always get him into trouble the last time we were together my idea of fun almost got him killed. But that was before he got old enough to need to eat human souls then we couldn't play as often" Tora said as she flopped down on Ceil's desk scattering the papers everywhere.

"Tora what are you doing here?" Sebastian finally managed to say. "Duh silly I came looking for you silly I was board back home and you were taking forever to came back so I decided to find you" Tora giggled as she got off the desk and skipped over to him wrapping him in a hug. "Are you sure you should even be here do you finally have control over your powers?" he asked her looking her dead in the eye as she nodded.

"Well get a room prepared for her" Ceil said as he went back to work. with a small bow brother and sister left the study. "You need to fix the front door while I prepare you a room so that you may get some sleep" Sebastian said leading her back to the front door. "Aww but big brother I'm not tired" She said fighting back a yawn she was not old enough for her to never need sleep agin or was she old enough to need human souls.

Once back at the main entrance they found the rest of the servants standing around the door looking very confused. "What the hell could have done this" Bard a blond ex soldier asked lighting a cigarets "Finny did you do this and not tell anyone?" he asked turning to face a younger blond. "no I didn't i swear." Finny said "I'm sorry I did it." Tora said as she walked down the stairs "Hi I'm Tora. I'm Sebastian little sister." she said with a laugh at the two men reaction to the information.

"You have a sister?!" both of them asked at the same time. and was answered by a nod followed by the sounds of the doors getting put back into place. "There happy I fixed it, lets go play please?" Tora asked once again fighting a yawn. "In the morning after my work is done." he said knowing that his sister was not going to be awake much longer. Sure enough Tora walked over to him and as soon as her head hit his chest she was asleep.


	2. Following big brother

Once the sunlight hit her eyes Tora began to stir. "Big brother?" she asked as she slowly looked around the plain room she was in. the room had just a simple bed and plain wooden furnishings. The only thing the showed someone lived in the room was the sent that of her brother. "This must be the room he was assigned after he made his contract." she said slowly get out of bed she saw a change of clothes folded neatly on a chair.

Once changed into a dress that was a little loose on her she went in search of food. Unlike her brother she was not mature enough to feed on souls so she still required normal food. Her age was equivalent to that of a 11 year old. Her brother was the equivalent to that of a 16 year old. he had been hunting humans since he was the equivalent to 13 when he reached puberty. It would not be long now until she could join him and they could hunt together.

Following her nose she found the kitchen and to her surprise she found her brother at the stove. "Who let you cook last time I remember you trying to cook both of us were sick for almost a month." Tora said as she sat down on a barrel. "My master is the one who allows me to cook and I have gotten better." Sebastian growled as he continued to cook.

"Well seeing as though he is still alive I will have to take your word on that. The two of them continued to talk until breakfast was done. After making sure that Ceil's breakfast was ready for him as well Tora followed her brother around helping with any of his chores that she could. Soon the two of them turned his duties into a game seeing who could finish their given task first.

At about lunch time Tora while was watching as Ceil struggled with his dance lessons and from the looks of it this was not his first time at failing them either. "Your footwork is still needs work it dose not flow." his tutor said for what was probably the millionth time. as she called for a break.

Tora walked over to him as said "Why don't I teach you how to dance from the looks of it I'm a lot more patient and because we are almost the same hight you can actually have a partner instead of a pretend one, maybe that would help as well, and no I don't care if you step on my feet thats part of teaching someone who doesn't know how to dance." Tora said with a slight giggle.

Sebastian can into the room about noon to let them know that lunch was ready. What he found shocked him for a few moments. His master was dancing with his sister and she was correcting his form as they went.

Of course she would be able to teach his young master to dance after all she taught him.


	3. Enter the reaper

Later on that evening, the siblings when out for a walk around the grounds. They talked about how life was working for his young lord and about how many times he had been held hostage. "I dont know, big brother sounds to me like too much trouble to go through for just one person's soul." Tora said as she flopped down on the grass. Sebastian just shrugged as he sat down next to her. "This is beautiful, do you think that Ceil will let me stay if I help with the chores?" Tora asked as she put her head on his shoulder. "I think he will, as long as you don't cause trouble." Sebastian said.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments before an all too familiar voice rang out through the trees. "BASSY!" A red hair man yelled as he went to throw himself around Sebastian only to fall short at the sight of Tora. "Um, Bassy, who is she?" He asked "Hi, I'm Tora his sister." She said looking at the man on the ground. She tilted her head in confusion when the man blushed a deep red and said. "My name is Grell, I'm a Reaper, so, you're a demon too? I didn't sense you." Grell said as he got off the ground.

"Oh, you wouldn't, I'm not old enough yet for you to sense me as a demon, if anything I would either read as a human or as nothing depending on the type of sense." She said with a giggle. Neither one of them noticed that Sebastian was not happy with what was going on. "I have to go. I have to go do reaper things. Bye!" Grell said as he took off like a bat out of hell.

"Well he seems nice. That was a guy right?" Tora asked turning back to her brother.

"I'm not entirely sure, although, that is the shortest amount of time he has ever stayed to bug me." Sebastian replied. "Well, I think he was cute the way he tried to tackle you." Tora started before the sound of barking hit her ears. About 30 seconds after an unnaturally large white dog round the corner, and as soon as its eye landed on Tora it let out a howl and began to makes its way over to the pair.

With a frightened hiss, Tora, who was now panicked to the point where she could no longer keep her human form transformed into an unnaturally large cat. Her fur was standing on end from the tip of her nose to the tip of her ear. Her tail started to lash back and forth as the dog got closer letting out one deep feline growl. Once it heard the hiss the dog tucked its tail and whimpered before running off in a different direction.

"A demon hound, you didn't tell me that your master owned a demon hound as well!" Tora snapped as she turned back shaking from head to toe. As her brother pulled her into a hug and began to whisper apologies in her ear and played with her paws. "Give me back my paws you know I hate it when you do that." Tora said trying to pull her paws back out of his hands with very little success.


	4. Blush

A few days after Tora met Grell she found herself asking her brother questions about Reapers and what all they did. "You seem to have found a fascination with reapers. why?" Sebastian said one day as they were preparing for the dinner guest they were expecting that evening. " I don't know because I want to know if they are all like the one we met or do are they different." Tora asked as she got the plates ready to be placed on the table.

"No they are not all like him most hate our kind because we eat souls, its just for some reason that one seems to have developed a crush on me after I kicked his ass when were first met." Sebastian said with a shudder. The two of them continued to talk as they prepared the table turning it into a game between them.

Tora was the only person that Sebastian would show any kind of playful nature around and he didn't take very kindly to anyone saying any thing about it as the other Phantomhive servants found out the hard way.

As she slowly began to settle down into a routine that involved helping her brother keep the other four servants in check the only thing she hated was the demon hound that she later found out his name was Pluto that lived on the grounds. "Oh I wish we could do something about that dammed hound, but I promised Ceil that I would follow the same rules that my brother had not including protecting him" Tora said to her self as she sat in a tree over looking the gardens as she watch Finny go about his work.

"Hello again Tora." A voice said startling her out of the nap she was taking. With a feline growl she turned to fine the owner of the voice ready to tear it apart. "Who's there? Come out.. Oh its you, you look different." Tora asked as her eyes landed on none other then Grell. this time his long red hair had been cut short and he actually looked like a man. Tora couldn't help but notice that he was kind of cute now that he looked like guy.

"Do you like my new look after I met you a few days ago I couldn't help but get inspired to chance my look." Grell said as he sat down on a tree branch that was next to her. "Yes I think it makes you look cute." She said with a smile

"My brother might like it as well. you know you might be able to get his attention if you didn't try and tackle him every time you see him. He is not a big fan of being tackled." Tora continued as she looked up at the sky and watched the clouds completely un aware of the reaper who was blushing such a deep red it rivaled his hair.

"I'm hungry what about you my brother is cooking maybe we could..." She started turning to look at Grell "Are you ok your face is so red are running a fever?! Come on my brother will know what to do" she finished grabbing his hand and dragging a now even more red and to surprised to speak Grell down the tree and back to the kitchen.


	5. Crush

It wasn't until after she had pulled Grell though the gardens and all the way back to the manor's kitchen, all the while calling for her big brother that Grell realized, he had no idea how he was going to explain that Sebastian was no longer the center of his obsession but his little sister. Grell's face went from the bright red it had been from the moment Tora had grab his hand to a unheathy looking pale.

"Big brother, I have no idea whats wrong with him, first his face was warm and bright red and now he is really pale I don't know whats wrong!" Tora said as she all but threw Grell at him as soon as they hit the kitchen's thresh hold. "Tora, first off, calm down and secondly, I think the reason why he is pale is because you dragged him here from where ever you found him at your top speed. As for him being bright red and his face feeling warm perhaps Grell could tell us that." Sebastian said as he turned to face them.

"I was blushing because I had changed my look and I was coming to show it off and she said it looked cute so I started blushing. Please, Bassy, don't hurt me!" Grell said with a pleading tone. "Why in the world would I want to hurt you." Sebastian said giving Grell a questioning look. Before he could reply Ceil walked in. "Sebastian, we have work to do in the city, and Grell that's a new look for you, are trying to impress some woman?" Ceil said. Which cause Grell to once again blush.

"You're going into London can I come to please Ill be on my best behavior." Tora begged looking at both her brother and Ceil. "You can tag along another pair of eyes like your would be a great help, don't you think Sebastian." Ceil said looking at him with a smile. Tora's reaction did not allow her brother time to responded she squealed and hugged both of them before heading out to where the carriage was parked.

The ride into the city was the strangest ride Tora had ever had. Ceil talked about the job the Queen had given him, like it was nothing, like he saw this kind of stuff everyday. "You are very jaded for someone your age what happened to turn you so." Tora said. "You do not need to know anything about it." Ceil snapped causing her to flitch away in shock. No one besides her brother had ever snapped at her even then it was rare. In a flash she had her hand around his throat. "I unlike my brother do not have a contract with you so don't you even think you can talk to me any way you wish. I will let this one slide next time I will not be so kind, and don't think my brother will be able to save you I'm faster." Tora growled as she released him. The rest of the trip passed in silence.


	6. Murder

Once they got into the city Sebastian pulled his sister aside "Sister you need to control that temper of yours." He said and was answered with a swift punch to the face. "And you need to control your master better just because you have to take orders from him I do not human rank means nothing you know this." Tora growled exposing her fangs "All I did was ask a simple question he didn't need to snap even you know better." she continued.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just didn't want to talk about the past" Ceil said walking up to them earning a growl out of Tora causing him to flinch himself "So where are we?" Tora asked turning to face on of the strangest looking building ever. "The undertaker's funeral parlor we normally stop by here when ever there is a murder that the Queen would like us to investigate." Sebastian said as they walked in.

"Hello my young lord what brings the queen guard dog here." The Undertaker said. "Your not human at all you smell like the red haired reaper that was following me." Tora said walking over ending up face to face with him. "Your beautiful for a demon." the Undertaker whispered in her ear causing her to squeak and run to hide behind her brother bight red. The undertaker bust out laughing.

"I assume you will take that as payment then." Ceil asked the undertaker nodded and made tea for the lot of them.

"So the bodies you said that it look like they had been torn apart by something" Ceil asked. "May I see the bodies" Tora asked from behind her brother.

"Yes little lady you may but I don't think they will tell you much." the Undertaker said leading her to where what was left of the bodies. "Your right not much to tell." She said "Something looks familiar about the way this thing kills one thing is for sure its not human." She thought as they rejoined everyone else. "Anything?" Ceil asked

"Whatever killed them its not human." Tora replied.

"Looks like I'm going to be entertained after all while I'm here. She thought as the group of them left to head to the town house for the night at talk about the case.


	7. The end

That night as Tora was sleeping she began to have nightmares again. The street ran red with blood, she heard a deep feline growl, and the sound of people screaming and running. She woke up screaming and found herself being held by her brother.

"Hey what happen." Sebastian asked as he sat down on the bed next to his sister as she told him what she saw in her dream. As she told him what happened she felt her brother tence up with every word. "Big brother whats wrong are you ok" she asked

"There was another murder last night and you just describe what was found." he said in a tone of voice full of sorrow and pity.

"Sebastian big brother what is going on why do you sound sad" Tora asked as she tried to pull away from him only to find that she could not break his grip.

"I thought you said you had control. you swore to me that you did." he said pulling her closer.

"I do brother I do I don't understand" she said as she finally broke loose from her brother only to find the front of his shirt covered in blood. "Blood where.." She thought as she looked down at her own shirt and found it covered in blood along with the bed she had slept in. "I..I don't... it was me?" she asked as she watch her brother's eyes fill with tears. There was only one fate for a demon who left their home with out full control of their powers.

"Big brother, please make it quick you know as well as I do if I'm left to live I will continue to kill with out cause." she said putting her arms around him. A sharp pain in her chest was the only thing she felt as the last of her tears fell on his shoulder. "Thank you." was the last thing he heard form his sister he felt her blood run down the front of his shirt and her tear soaked his shoulder.

"I'll miss you little sister." he whispered as he held his sister until her very last breath.


End file.
